


Taking Comfort

by nanuk_dain



Series: Band of Brothers Slash Manips [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Embrace, Fanart, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, hug, intimate moment, photo manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nixon and Winters take comfort in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Comfort

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/67709/67709_original.jpg)


End file.
